1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat board for board kiting, and more particularly, to an improved seat board for Korean Patent Application No. 2003-28688 entitled “Kite System with Seat Board” as previously filed by the same applicant as this invention.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a view showing a kite sail board system with a conventional seat board, which is of course illustrated in the prior art as previously filed by the same applicant as this invention. As shown in FIG. 1, the kite sail board system for a rider comprises: a seat board 1 having a cavity provided with an upper face that is opened and a lower face, the cavity having a seat face 1a disposed therein, the seat face 1a on which the rider sits; a kite 2; and one or more connecting strings 2a connected with the kite 2, the strings 2a being held by the rider for controlling the movement of the seat board 1, such that the kite 2 provides a propelling force to the rider and the seat board 1.
According to the kite sail board system as constructed above, in a state where the rider sits on the seat face 1a of the seat board 1, he or she obtains the propelling force from the kite 2 such that the seat board 1 is moved forwardly.
In the conventional kite sail board system, the seat board 1 is provided just with the seat face 1a on which the rider sits, but it does not have any means for fixing the kite.